A wireless communication system mainly comprises network entities such as a mobile terminal (terminal for short), a base station, a wireless network controller, a core network, etc.; wherein the base station refers to an equipment providing services to the terminal and communicating with the terminal through an uplink and a downlink; the downlink (or called forward) refers to a direction from the base station to the terminal and the uplink (or called reverse) refers to a direction from the terminal to the base station. A plurality of terminals can send data to the base station through the uplink simultaneously or receive data from the base station through the downlink simultaneously.
In a wireless data transmission system where scheduling and control is conducted by the base station, the scheduling and allocation of system resources are usually conducted by the base station, for example, the base station needs to schedule and control resource allocation when the base station is performing downlink transmission, and schedule and control resources available for uplink transmission of the terminal.
With the continuous development of the wireless communication technology, orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) technology is introduced into the wireless communication system. In an IEEE 802.16m time division duplex (TDD) wireless communication system adopting an OFDM access (OFDMA) technology, the composition of frame structure of IEEE 802.16m is as shown in FIG. 1: the entire wireless resource is divided into granularities with different structures including super frames, frames, subframes (SF) and OFDM symbols. Specifically, the wireless resource can be divided into time-continuous super frames first, each of which has a time length of 20 ms and a header. Each super frame is composed of four frames each of which has a time length of 5 ms and each of which includes eight subframes SF0˜SF7, and each subframe is composed of six OFDM symbols.
In the IEEE 802.16m TDD wireless communication system, non-user-specific control information, i.e. information unspecific for a certain user or user group, is transmitted in downlink transmission. Generally, non-user-specific control information includes information needed to decode user specific control information. At present, there has not been a specific solution for reasonably helping a user decode the user specific control information by transmitting the non-user-specific control information to the user.